Arnol Rangers
by ker Varela
Summary: Una fuerza maligna conocida como los Crobdior se dirigen a la tierra con intención de eliminar a la humanidad y reclamar el planeta. Arnold y sus amigos son escogidos por Zordon para ser la nueva generación de Power Rangers.
1. Vida normal por el momento

Han pasado algunos años desde la segunda película, Arnold y Helga son ahora novios iguales que Gerald Y Phoebe, nada puede salir mal ahora que todo va bien ... Por el momento.

En el espacio, una gran nave extraterrestre está estudiando el planeta para poder conquistarlo, estos extraterrestres se conocen como los Crobdior, son criaturas que tienen apariencia de robots pero en realidad son seres biológicos, pero están mecánicamente, estos seres tienen la habilidad de hacerse Gigantes una vez mueren, dándoles una nueva vida. Fue así como acabaron por ocupar todo en su planeta, porque todo el mundo arrebatando planetas a otras civilizaciones, y el siguiente planeta será La Tierra.

En el interior de la nave estaba habiendo una conversación entre los generales y el líder de los Crobdior.

"Mi señor Gronus, estamos a punto de lanzar la primera ofensiva contra la tierra, ¿Doy la orden ya?" Dijo el comandante.

"Todavía no, Lionix. Esperemos un momento, quiero estudiar más a esos humanos" Respondió el líder.

"Como usted diga, mi señor" Respondió el comandante.

Mientras tanto, en una base secreta en la tierra, una forma de vida conocida como Zordon y un robot llamado Alfa 5, había despertado de su letargo.

"Alpha, despierta, la tierra está en problemas" Dijo Zordon.

"AYAYAY, con un gusto que estaba dormido" Respondió Alpha aún cansado.

"No hay tiempo para dormir, Alpha. Necesitamos reclutar a un equipo de jóvenes con experiencia, Busca a cinco jóvenes con valientes que necesiten las cualidades necesarias y transpórtenos de inmediato" Dijo Zordon de forma épica.

"¡Ahora mismo!" Respondió

FIN DEL CAP.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que os guste mi nuevo Fanfic, por fin he conseguido poner un texto correctamente sin que pase nada. Siempre he imaginado a Arnold y sus amigos siendo Power rangers y ahora puedo expresarlo.

"Hey Arnold" es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

"Power rangers" es propiedad de Haim Saban y Shuki Levi.


	2. Reclutados

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Arnold se estaba preparando para una cita doble con Helga, Gerald y Phoebe. Arnold terminó de prepararse y salió de su habitación, bajo de las escaleras y se despidió de sus padres, que habían eredado la casa de huéspedes debido a que los abuelos de Arnold habían fallecido unos pocos años antes, salió por la puerta y fuera le esperaban sus amigos, se reunió con ellos y fueron a tomar algo. Llegaron a una cafetería y todos pidieron lo mismo, entonces, apareció Sid.

"Hola chicos ¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó Sid.

"¿Que hay Sid? Tranquilo no pasa nada."Dijo Arnold.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Preguntó Sid.

"Claro, no hay problema" Respondió Arnold.

Los cinco amigos estuvieron hablando durante 10 minutos hasta que se hizo tarde. Arnold les dijo a sus amigos:"Chicos, se hace tarde, deberíamos volver"

"Tienes razón, amigo" Respondió Gerald y luego pidió la cuenta.

En ese momento, unas misteriosas esferas de luz de colores le envolvió y desaparecieron. Cuando el camarero llegó para darles la cuenta, este dijo enfadado: "Otra vez se marchan sin pagar, ¡estoy harto! ¡Lo dejo!"

Arnold y sus amigos reaparecieron en la base y estaban muy confundidos con lo que había pasado.

"¿Que ha pasado, y donde demonios estamos?" Dijo Gerald confundido.

"Chicos, mirar cuantos botones, !Tengo ganas de pulsarlos todos!" Dijo Sid impresionado. En ese momento, Alpha 5 le interrumpió.

"No por favor, no toques nada." Y en ese momento, los cinco amigos se sorprendieron.

"Increíble, nunca había visto un robot de este tipo" Dijo Phoebe impresionada.

"Me llamo Alpha 5, pero podéis llamarme Alpha" Dijo presentándose.

"SER BIENVENIDOS, HUMANOS" Dijo una voz grave, y en ese momento, los cinco se asustaron.

"Tranquilos, no vos a haceros daño" Dijo Zordon.

Helga se acerco asustada al extraño se y le pregunto:"¿Quien eres y que quieres de nosotros?"

Zordon les respondió:"Soy Zordon, un ser que fue atrapado entre el espacio y el tiempo, la razón por la que os he traído hasta aquí es que la tierra se encuentra en peligro, una gran nave extraterrestre se encuentra ahora mismo sobre la tierra."

"¿Que? ¿Estraterrestres?" Dijo Arnold sorprendido.

Zordon les dijo lo siguiente:"Lo digo enserio,unos alienígenas conocidos como los Crobdior han llegado hace poco a la Tierra con la intención de invadirla este planeta está en grave peligro y vosotros tenéis que salvarlo."

"¿Que?¿Nosotros? Pero si solamente somos personas corrientes." Dijo Gerald asustado.

"Yo os he elegido para ser los que protejan este planeta, vosotros sois los Power Rangers."

"¿Que has dicho?" Dijo Helga confundida.

"Los Power rangers son un escuadrón de guerreros destinados a proteger este mundo" Explicó Zordon.

"¿Pero por qué nosotros? No tenemos fuerza para pelear." Dijo Arnold.

En ese momento, Zordon les explicó mientras les enseñaba una pantalla:

"Os escogí a vosotros por vuestras características: Helga, tienes una fuerza de voluntad increíble y una gran ferocidad que seán muy útiles en combate, tu serás la ranger rosa. Phoebe, tu inteligencia y tu conocimiento son increíbles, te servirán mucho en la estrategia de combate, tu seras la ranger amarilla. Sid, tu rebeldía y tu sentido del humor son impresionantes, si los usas correctamente sería de gran ayuda, serás el ranger verde. Gerald, tu eres atletico y muy energético, esa energía será beneficiosa para enfrentar la amenaza, tu serás el ranger azul. Y finalmente Arnold, tu eres inteligente y siempre te empeñas en ayudar a los demás, tu serás el ranger rojo y liderarás al equipo.

Entonces, unos extraños brazaletes aparecieron en las muñecas de los jóvenes y se sorprendieron.

"wow ¿Que es esto?"

"Esos son vuestros dispositivos de transformación, con ellos os transformareis adquiriendo poderes y habilidades, también se pueden usar como comunicadores. Lo único que debéis hacer es girar el disco de los brazaletes y seleccionar la opción luego pulsar el botón." Les explico Zordon.

Y en ese momento, el mismo rayo de luz les volvió a cubrir y fueron transportados de nuevo cerca de la ciudad.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

"Hey Arnold" es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

"Power rangers" es propiedad de Haim Saban y Shuki Levi.


	3. Comienza el primer ataque

Capitulo 3.-Comienza el primer ataque.

Los cinco jóvenes llegaron a una distancia de 1 kilómetro de la ciudad, y en ese momento, comenzaron a caminar mientras entablaban una conversación.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos escucharle y salvar este planeta. Dijo Arnold.

-¿Qué? Pero amigo, no podemos ganar, somos simples adolescentes, seguro que el ejército se encarga de este asunto. Respondió Gerald.

-Pero chicos, nos escogieron a nosotros, además, creo que las armas de los extraterrestres son más avanzadas que las del resto del ejército reducidas en menos de un minuto.

-Pues estamos a punto de saberlo. Dijo Sid.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó Arnold.

-Porque estás aquí aquí. Dijo Sid señalando una gran nave que cubría la ciudad.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Dijo Arnold sorprendido.

Mientras que, en el interior de la nave, se está preparando para el primer ataque. Se asemejaba a un insecto enorme con antenas plateadas en su cabeza, tenía un cañón de láser muy destructivo. Sus dedos estaban preparados, eran todos iguales: Tenían un cuerpo plateado y en la cara solo tenían la silueta de un círculo.

En ese momento, el general Lionix se presentó.

-Zanus ¿Estás preparado? Preguntó el general.

-Sí, general, estoy listo para iniciar el ataque; esos tontos humanos no saben la que se acerca más. Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

 **Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy corto, pero estoy esperando el capítulo muy de noche y tengo sueño, espero que me perdonéis.**

"Hey Arnold" es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

"Power rangers" es propiedad de Haim Saban y Shuki Levi.


	4. Metamorfosis

Capitulo 4.-Metamorfosis

Los 5 amigos mirando la nave en estado de shock.

-Chicos, ¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? Dijo Sid boquiabierto. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vale, entonces no estoy loco. Respondió

En ese momento, Arnold fue corriendo a la escena.

-¡Arnold! ¡¿Adonde vas ?! ¡Lo que haces es un suicidio! Dijo Gerald.

-¡Tengo que ver si mis padres están bien! Dijo Arnold apurado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se alivió al ver que estaba intacta. En ese momento, sus padres salieron para recibirle.

-¡Papá, mamá, tenemos que irnos! Les dijo a sus padres.

-¿Que pasa, hijo? Preguntó su padre confundido.

-¿Queréis decir que no habéis visto esa cosa enorme del cielo? Dijo Arnold.

-Pues no me había fijado. Dijo su padre asombrado.

En el lugar de la escena, había montones de personas mirando el objeto; también había militares, policías y la furgoneta de noticias.

-Nos informaron de que un misterioso objeto volador no identificado ha aparecido sobre la ciudad; la gente no sabe lo que pasa. Dijo la reportera hacia la cámara.

-¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! Dijo una policía a las multitudes.

En el interior de la nave, había una conversación entre el líder de los Crobdior y el general Lionix.

-Primero, sacaremos a los soldados a la batalla, y si los humanos se atreven a pelear, mandaremos a Zanus. Le explicó el general a su lider.

-¿Pues a que estás esperando? lanza ya el ataque. Le mandó.

-Si, mi señor. Respondió.

En ese momento, montones de soldados plateados descendieron de la nave, los policías mandaron a las personas a los refugios y los militares se prepararon.

Los soldados de los Crobdior comenzaron a disparar los libros, menos mal que estaban vacíos. Entonces, los militares dispararon contra los extraños seres. Cuando los derribaron, descubrieron que eran robots.

Cuando Arnold y sus amigos llegaron a las escenas, se quedaron impresionados por lo que veían. En ese momento, Zordon se llamó por sus comunicadores.

-Rangers, debéis transformaros y pelear. Les dijo a través del dispositivo. y en ese momento, una sola palabra en las ruedas de los aparatos.

-¿Metamorfosis? Leyó Arnold en la pequeña rueda.

-Rangers, debéis girar la disco hasta que la palabra se coloque la flecha, luego, pulsar el botón.

Los 5 hicieron justo lo que dijo Zordon. Cunado pulsaron el botón, sus cuerpos se cubrieron con una especie de traje plateado que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto la cabeza, aunque parecía de metal, permitía la movilidad del cuerpo. Unas piezas extrañas aparecieron en su cuerpo, dando un significado que era una armadura. Y por último, un casco con visor negro apareció en sus cabezas.

Descripción del traje:

En los brazos: Tenían unas placas de metal de sus respectivos colores desde los hombros hasta los codos, en los antebrazos tenían brazaletes con luces circulares y líneas negras, las manos tenían guantes plateados.

En el torso: Tenían una placa metálica en los pectorales con un símbolo en su lado izquierdo que se asemejaba a un rayo plateado. En el abdomen estaban incrustadas las piezas que cubrían el traje plateado menos por la parte del estómago. en la espalda, la cubría por completo unas placas. llevaban un cinturón blanco con una hebilla de sus respectivos colores.

En las piernas: toda la pierna estaba cubierta de placas rojas. el único adorno que tenía era una placa plateada desde el pie hasta la rodilla. tenían botas metálicas

El casco: Era redondo, con un visor negro que cubría sus ojos, cada uno era diferente: El de Arnold era ungulo, el de Gerald un semicírculo, el de Sid parecía una abierta (90 grados), el de Helga era una forma ovalada y el de Phoebe era un octógono. la boca estaba cubierta con una pieza plateada sin rasgos. Tenían una línea negra desde la parte superior del casco hasta la parte trasera del casco.

-¡Esta tecnología es asombrosa! Exclamó Phoebe.

-Me siento poderoso. Dijo Gerald.

-Creo que puedo golpear mas fuerte ahora. Dijo Helga.

-¡Parecemos robots! Exclamó Sid

-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡A pelear! Dijo arnold con decisión.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado en subir esto, tenía muchos exámenes. En el próximo capítulo, ya empezamos las peleas y las armas.**

"Hey Arnold" es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

"Power rangers" es propiedad de Haim Saban y Shuki Levi.


	5. Armas de poder

Capitulo 5 -Armas de poder

Los rangers empezaron a pelear contra los soldados plateados mientras se quedaban asombrados de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Wow, es como si supiera pelear. Dijo Gerald. Y en ese momento, un aviso en su casco le avisó de un ataque, se giró y evitó el ataque del soldado.

-¿Queréis ver de lo que somos capaces los humanos? Dijo Sid mientra hacía crujir sus nudillos, y de repente, lanzó una tormenta de golpes contra los soldados.

-¡Menuda tecnología tienen esos extraterrestres! ¿Tendrán alguna debilidad?. Dijo Phoebe observando a los soldados. Entonces, el sistema de su casco le mostró sus puntos débiles que eran el círculo de su cara. -Pes sí que la tienes.

-¿Ese es su punto débil? ¿La cara? Es un punto débil bastante obvio, es como si llevaran una diana en la cara. Dijo Helga juzgándolos.

-Ya sabemos su punto débil, chicos; Podemos vencerlos. Dijo Arnold decidido.

Cuando ya cayeron todos los robots, se felicitaron los unos a los otros.

Mientras tanto. En la nave de los Crobdior.

-Zanus, los soldados han caído, es tu turno. Dijo el general a su luchador.

-Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar. Repondió.

-Chicos, parece que están saliendo más. Dijo Sid preocupado.

-Si son mas soldados, los destrozaremos como a los otros. Dijo Helga preparándose.

-No, Helga, solo es uno. Dijo Phoebe a su amiga.

-Entonces será mas fácil. Dijo Gerald.

-Pero es uno bastante grande. Dijo Arnold boquiabierto.

Zanus salió de la nave llevando su arma en las manos apuntando a los rangers.

-Ok, esto será difícil. Dijo Sid asustado.

-¡No lo creo!. Dijo Phoebe mientras corría hasta el extraterrestre, pero este la aparto de un golpe.

-¡Phoebe, estas bién! Dijo Gerald preocupado por ella.

-Siempre estaré bien contigo a mi lado. Respondió ella.

En ese momento, Zordon les llamó por el comunicador:

-Rangers, es demasiado fuerte para vosotros, os envío una nueva función a vuestro dispositivo. Dijo el antiguo.

En ese momento, una nueva palabra apareció en los discos de los dispositivos. Esta palabra era: "Arma".

-Los 5 activaron la función y unas piezas aparecieron de la nada formando armas sólidas.

Descripción de las armas:

La de Arnold era una espade con varios interruptores.

La de Gerald era un bazuca con mira digital.

La de Helga era arco de flechas de energía.

La de Phoebe era una pistola bastante grande.

la de Sid era un hacha que también era una pistola.

-Esto de ser un Power Ranger cada vez es mejor. Dijo Sid contemplando su arma.

-No tenemos permiso para usar armas. Dijo Arnold Confuso.

-¿Que mas da, amigo? ¡Ahora a pelear! Dijo Gerald con mucho entusiasmo.

Con sus nuevas armas, los 5 lograron dañar al monstruo hasta que este se quedó muy débil.

-Rangers, es el momento, lanzar las armas al cielo para unirlas y lanzar el golpe final. Dijo Zordon expresamente.

-¡Ya habéis oído, lanzad las armas! Dijo Arnold a sus compañeros.

Las armas fueron lanzadas nada mas se escuchó la orden. Y en ese momento, las armas empezaron a unirse formando y cañón.

Descripción del Cañón:

El arco se acopla en la pistola mientras que el bazuca se coloca debajo a modo de cañón secundario. El hacha se sitúa encima de la pistola a modo de punto de pira para apuntar. Por último, la espada se conecta con el cañón, lo que le da energía para efectuar el disparo.

-¡Esto sí es un arma! Exclamó Helga asombrada.

-Muy bién chicos apuntar y... ¡Fuego! Y en ese momento, el cañón disparó un poderoso rayo de energía directo al enemigo haciéndolo estallar.

-Esos humanos son increíbles, han derrotado a uno de nuestros mayores almirantes, pero no saben lo que viene ahora. Dijo Lionix desde su nave riéndose malvadamente.

-Chicos, no puedo creer que hayamos matado a un alien- Dijo Gerald relajado.

-Esos no tenían nada que hacer conmigo. Dijo Helga con Satisfacción.

-Me parece que somos nosotros los que no podremos con ellos. Dijo Arnold asustado.

-¿Y eso por qué? Dijo Sid confundido.

-Por eso. Dijo Arnold señalando a un monstruo aún mas grande.

-¡¿Pero estos no se cansan nunca?! Dijo Helga enfadada.

En ese momento, una palabra nueva apareció en sus dispositivos, la cual era: "Zord"

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo, ya llegarán los zords y el megazord, pero me va a costar tiempo diseñarlos y pensar en la forma de combinarse para que se pueda entender que los cinco forman un súper robot, Si quereis, me podéis dar ideas en los comentarios.

Hey Arnold es propiedad de Nickelodeon, serie creada por Craig Bartlett.

Power Rangers es propiedad de Hasbro, Serie creada por Haim Saban y Shuki Levi.


	6. Llamar a los Zords

Capitulo 6: Llamad a los zords

Los jóvenes miraron confundidos la extraña palabra de sus dispositivos.

-Chicos, ¿Qué creeis? Preguntó Arnold confuso.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que significa "zord" , pero si nos ayuda, estoy de acuerdo en usarlo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería usar esta opción. Dijo Phoebe a sus amigos.

-Yo también estoy de acurdo. Dijo Helga dándole la razón a su amiga.

-Muy bien, a la de 3. Dijo Arnold para que sus amigos se prepararan.

-1…2…3. Y en ese momento, unas piezas aparecieron y tomaron forma de vehículos con armas, luego empezaron a aumentar su tamaño hasta que se convirtieron en grandes vehículos de combate.

(DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS ZORDS):

El de Arnold era un coche deportivo rojo con líneas blancas y amarillas. Estaba armado con un par de Blasters.

El de Gerald era un gran camión azul con cañones laterales.

El de Sid era una furgoneta verde con varias armas en su interior que, más tarde, serían usadas por el megazord.

El de Phoebe era un helicóptero de colores amarillo y blanco con metralletas laterales.

El de Helga era un avión modelo F-14 de color blanco con líneas rosas. Estaba armado con misiles bajo las alas.

(FIN DE LA DESCRIPCIÓN)

-Vale, me arrepiento de haber dudado de usarlos. Dijo Sid mirando sorprendido los vehículos.

-¡Esto es cada vez mejor! Dijo Gerald.

En ese momento, los 5 se convirtieron en rayos de colores y fueron introducidos en los zords. Arnold abrió los ojos confuso por lo que había pasado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo había sido transportado a la cabina de control, al igual que sus compañeros.

-Chicos, eso ha sido raro. Dijo Arnold. Los demás asintieron.

-¡He! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso os habéis olvidado de mí?! Dijo el monstruo enfadado.

-Vaya, lo siento; no sabíamos ni que aún seguías aquí. Dijo Helga burlándose.

-Basta de bromas, chicos; ¡a por él! Dijo Arnold.

Los 5 zords empezaron a atacar al monstruo. Arnold disparaba sus blasters, Gerals hacía lo mismo con sus cañones, Sid lo envestía mientras que Helga y Phoebe atacaban por el aire. Pero eso no era suficiente.

-¿Enserio creéis que eso me va a detener? Dijo en monstruo riéndose de los héroes.

-Chicos, creo que tiene razón, nos hace falta más poder. Dijo Phoebe.

Entonces, se iluminó una pantalla en el panel de control del zord de Arnold. Dicha pantalla ponía: "Fusión". Arnold la pulsó sin dudarlo y entonces los 5 zords empezaron a combinarse.

(SECUENCIA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN DEL MEGAZORD)

La transformación empieza con el zord de Gerald plegándose por arriba mientras se desprende de sus cañones.

Luego, los zods de Helga y Phoebe se dividen en dos mientras que las partes traseras de ambos zords se convierten en puños, formando así los brazos (Antes, el zord de Helga se desprende de sus alas y estas forman el pecho del robot) y estos, se enganchan al zord de Gerald.

Al mismo tiempo, el zord de Sid eleva y a la vez se divide en dos formando las piernas, enganchándose al resto de la máquina.

Finalmente, el zord de Árnold se habre dejando salir una cabeza cuyo rostro es parecido al blue megazord de time forcé. Y por último este se engancha completando así el robot.

Los 5 pilotos sentados en sus asientos son llevados a la cabeza para poder controlarlo.

(FINAL DE LA SECUENCIA)

Todos estaban completamente impresionados por los que había pasado, en especial Sid.

-¡¿Tenemos un robot gigante?! ¡Ahora sí que estoy alucinando! Dijo Sid muy alegre.

-¿Cómo llamamos a esta súper máquina? Dijo Gerald.

-Es una máquina hecha con nuestros zords. ¿Qué tal si le llamamos "Megazord". Sugirió Phoebe.

-Ese es un buen nombre, pero ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Dijo Arnold a sus compañeros.

En ese momento, el megazord empezó a pelear contra el monstruo dando puñetazos y patadas. Cuando el monstruo estuvo a punto de caer, los rangers usaron su ataque final: En su pierna derecha se abrió un compartimento y salió una espada (Referencia al megazord de los Power rangers SPD).

-¡ATAQUE FINAL! ¡ESPADA METEÓRICA! Dijeron todos a la vez mientras el robot cortaba al monstruo haciéndolo estallar

-¡¿Cómo he podido perder contra unos simples humanos?! Grito el monstruo mientras explotaba.

Todos estaban celebrando la victoria contra el monstruo. Y en ese momento, se transportaron fuera del robot mientras este se desmontaba porque ya había cumplido su misión. Los 5 se volvieron a convertir en ellos mismos .

-Chicos, no puedo creer que hemos vencido a un alien. Dijo Arnold a sus compañeros.

-la próxima vez que quieran atacar nuestro planeta, se lo pensarán 2 veces. Dijo Helga decidida.

Mientras tanto, en la nave alienígena, el líder y el general Lionix estaban pensando en la situación.

-Es increíble que una especie tan primitiva como los humanos haya podido destruir a uno de nuestros generales más potentes. Dijo Lionix decepcionado

-Lo que más me llama la atención, es ese grupo de Humanos vestidos con armaduras; quizás sean un obstáculo para nuestra misión. Respondió Gronus.

-Mi señor, sugiero que instalemos nuestra armada entre la Tierra y la Luna hasta que logremos destruir a los humanos. Sugirió Lionix.

El líder de los Crobdior estuvo pensando hasta aceptar la idea del general. Y en ese momento, las naves alienígenas fueron directas a la Luna.

Más tarde, en el centro de mando…

-Enhorabuena, Rangers, habéis demostrado que estáis preparados para salvar este mundo. Dijo Zordon.

-Es un honor, señor. Contestó Arnold.

-Ahora que sois Power Rangers, deberéis seguir 3 normas importantes: 1º No peleareis a menos que sea necesario, 2º No usaréis el poder para beneficio propio y 3º No revelaréis vuestra identidad a nadie, si incumplís alguna de las normas, seréis despojados de nuestros poderes.

Los 5 jóvenes aceptaron las normas y se convirtieron en los nuevos defensores del planeta. Y en ese momento, fueron transportados de nuevo a su ciudad.

continuará

* * *

Siento no haber publicado ningún capítulo, esque estaba de vacaciones y no tenía wifi. Espero que me perdonéis.

Hey Arnold es propiedad de Nickelodeon, serie creada por Craig Bartlett.

Power Rangers es propiedad de Hasbro, Serie creada por Haim Saban y Shuki Levi.


End file.
